Cry Out With My Heart
by Black Key
Summary: Bagaimana kisah cinta antara Si Cupu Kibum dan Sang Flower Boy Siwon hingga mereka bisa bersama untuk selamanya?


Tittle: Cry Out With My Heart.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: Cry Out With My Heart By Dean Choi.

Main Cast: SiBum.

Other Cast: KangTeuk, Heechul and Donghae.

Chap: OneShort.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst.

Rated: T+

Ost:

Desember Feat J-Cera – Cry Out With My Heart.

Lim Jeong Hee – Don't Go My Love.

A-Ble – Dead Love.

8Eight – Farewell is Coming.

BoA – Winter Love.

Co-Ed School – I Love You a Thousend Times.

SM The Ballad – Miss You.

Zeni Kim – It Just Ended.

Inspirated:

Lim Jeong Hee – Don't Go My Love Music Video (Q ngambil scene terakhir ff ini dari scene terakhir MV lagu ini).

Love and Revenge – YunJae Fanfic By Dean Choi.

Davichi – Don't Say Goodbye (Inspirasi ff ini di dapat waktu lagi menghayati lagu ini yang ga sampai memakan waktu 10 menit).

Taegon – Call Me (Ini lagu ga ada ballad".a sama sekali sebenarnya tapi suka lihat Jaema yg nodongin pistol di sini).

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary:

_Tidakkah kau tahu, Aku sangat mencintaimu Wonnie?_

_Saranghae youngwonhi Choi Siwon._

_Kibum Pov…_

Aku bukanlah tipe _namja_ yang popular di kalangan teman-teman sekolahku, aku bahkan bisa di katakan kebalikan dari kata popular itu. Kebanyakan _namja_-_namja_ popular di sekolahku pasti berpenampilan keren yang bisa mengelurakan karisma mereka lebih banyak lagi hingga banyak anak-anak yang senang dengan mereka dan kebanyakan anak-anak seperti itu di sekolahku pasti mudah untuk bersosialisasi satu sama lain, berbeda sekali denganku yang bisa di katakan kuper ini. Bahkan teman-temanku banyak yang memanggilku dengan sebutan si culun berwajah cantik. Aku ini termasuk kategori anak-anak membosankan di sekolah, kerjaanku sehari-hari hanya belajar dan belajar saja karena itulah mereka semua menganggapku aneh, culun, dan penyendiri tapi satu hal yang mereka sayangkan dariku, wajahku terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang _namja_ berbanding terbalik sekali dengan kelakuanku tadi.

Selama dua tahun setengah aku mengenyam pendidikan di Blue Shappire Senior High Sechool, semua yang kulakukan memang hanya belajar saja karena itulah tak heran kalau selama ini aku selalu menjadi yang nomor satu dalam semua mata pelajaran di sekolah dan juga mulai di jauhi karena mereka menganggapku aneh. Memang apa yang aneh dengan seorang anak yang suka belajar dan mendapat nilai tinggi di setiap mata pelajaran? Oke, harus ku akui kalau aku memang paling tak bisa bersosialisasi dengan yang lain karena itu aku selalu mengunakan semua waktu luangku di sekolah untuk membaca buku entah itu di perpustakaan, kantin, kelas bahkan di lapangan olahraga dan taman belakang sekolah.

Tapi semua mulai berubah dengan perlahan saat dia mulai mendekatiku. Namanya Choi Siwon, dia ini anak pemilik sekolah dan kapten tim basket di sekolahku, wajahnya tampan jadi tak heran bila banyak _namja_ berwajah cantik dan juga para _yeoja_ di sekolahku yang menyukainya, dia orangnya juga ramah. Secara garis besar aku dan dia itu benar-benar berbeda bagaikan langit dan bumi, kalau aku hanyalah anak kutu buku yang gila dengan buku dan penyendiri maka ia adalah seorang _namja_ yang sangat keren dan mudah sekali bersosialisasi dengan yang lain. Jadi tak heran kalau banyak yang naksir padanya. Tak terkecuali aku.

Awalnya aku memang tak penah mau berpusing-pusing ria dengan yang nama cinta dan hubungan kekasih tapi sejak ia mulai mendekatiku rasanya ada yang sedikit berbeda. Aku suka berada di dekatnya membuat hatiku berdetak tak normal, aku juga suka segala hal tentang dia, senyum dengan lesung pipinya yang manis itu, sapaan ramahnya saat kami bertemu dan pelukan hangatnya yang suka ia berikan dengan tiba-tiba padaku. Tak akan ada kata-kata yang pas untuk mengambarkan bagaimana aku menyukai _namja_ satu itu. Dan asal kalian tahu saja, dia itu cinta pertamaku. Aku baru kali ini merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta dan itu hanya ku rasakan pada seorang Choi Siwon saja tak ada yang lain.

_Flashback…_

_Kibum Pov…_

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, semua murid-murid di kelasku langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas bahkan saat Go_ Sonsaengnim_ guru matematikaku belum keluar dari dalam kelasku tadi. Saat Go _sonsaengnim_ sudah meninggalkan kelas barulah aku keluar sambil membawa sebuah buku bahasa inggris di tanganku, tujuanku sekarang adalah kantin. Perutku sudah berbunyi-bunyi sejak tadi minta di isi, rencananya aku akan makan sambil belajar di kantin.

Lorong-lorong kelas di sekolahku pasti selalu di padati oleh murid-murid lain khususnya di lantai tiga di mana kelasku berada kini, saking padatnya terkadang tubuhku sampai menabrak anak-anak lain yang sedang berjalan dengan buru-buru, tapi walau pun begitu aku tak bisa memarahi mereka. Ini sudah terbiasa terjadi apa lagi kalau sang cassanova sekolah ini sedang lewat seperti saat ini, sudah pasti tak akan lama lagi teriakan-teriakan memekakan telingga itu akan terdengar dari para _yeoja_ fan girls sang cassanova yang tak lain adalah kapten tim basket, Choi Siwon.

"Kyyyaaa… Siwon oppa."

"Kyyaaaa… Tampannya."

"Kyyaaaa… Siwon oppa."

Kalian bisa dengar itu? tadi itu Cuma beberapa teriakan yang sampai di telinggaku, para _yeoja_-_yeoja_ itu sangat berisik sekali kalau sadah bertemu dengan pangeran mereka hingga menganggu aktifitas murid lainnya terutama aktifitasku karena tak jarang teriakan-teriakan mereka itu membuatku tak bisa konsentrasi menbaca buku. Oke, cukup sudah aku mulai merasa malas berada di tengah-tengah _yeoja_ pengila sang kapten basket itu jadi aku memilih pergi walau pun harus berdesak-desakan dengan para murid yang lain hingga akhirnya tubuh kecilku ini terdorong dan hampir saja jatuh terguling-guling di tangan yang menuju lantai dua kalau saja tak ada sebuah lengan yang dengan refleksnya melingkar indah di pinggang rampingku membuat tubuhku tak jadi terjatuh, aku bersyukur dalam hati terhindar dari petaka tadi.

Entah kenapa bibirku terasa kelu dan tubuhku terasa membatu saat ku balikan tubuhku berniat mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah menolongku pada sang pemilik lengan tadi yang ternyata tak lain adalah si kapten basket kita Choi Siwon. Oke, harus ku akui ini baru pertama kali terjadi padaku… terpesona pada seseorang hingga membuat pikiranmu kosong, bahkan kini aku tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan para _yeoja_ pengila Siwon yang tampak histeris karena pangeran mereka baru saja melakukan suatu hal yang terkesan seperti seorang pahlawan di kartun anak-anak, menolongku dari terjatuh. Huh, itu berlebihan memang.

"Kau tak apa-apa… hum… Kim Kibum?" Tanya Siwon sambil membenarkan name tag ku yang sedikit miring, ku anggukan kepalaku pelan dan tak henti-hentinya menatap kearah wajah _namja_ yang berdiri dengan tegap di depanku kini. Terpesonakah? Ya, mungkin saja begitu. Aku baru pertama kali ini berdekatan dengan dia dalam jarak sedekat ini, biasanya aku hanya melihat Siwon sekilas dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Kalau di teliti lagi wajahnya memang sangat tampan, pantas saja para _yeoja_-_yeoja_ itu selalu berteriak histeris setiap kali Siwon ada di dekat mereka.

"Ne aku tak apa-apa, _gomawo _sudah menolongku Siwon-ssi." Ucapku sopan sambil membungkukan badan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat tadi. Aku tak mau berada di sana terus kalau para _yeoja_-_yeoja_ itu terus saja menatapku tajam membuatku merinding saja, selain itu cacing-cacing di dalam perutku pun sudah berteriak-teriak kelaparan.

_End Flashback…_

Kisah awal aku mulai sedikit menatap kearah Siwon memang karena kajadian dimana aku hampir terjatuh dan dialah yang sudah menolongku. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang salah pada diriku sampai-sampai setelah kejadian itu entah sudah berapa kali aku menangkap basah diriku sendiri sedang menatap atau pun melirik kearahnya entah itu saat aku melewati lapangan basket saat ia dan teman-temannya sedang berlatih, saat aku melewati kelasnya atau saat ia berada di kantin pada saat yang sama denganku. Bahkan aku bersikap di luar kebiasaanku saat mendengar _yeoja_-_yeoja_ pengila kapten basket tadi saat mereka berteriak histeris melihat Siwon yang berada di dakat mereka, biasanya aku selalu mengeluh kesal saat mendengar teriakan tadi tapi sekarang aku malah tampak mencari-cari di mana asal dari teriakan tadi. Huh… aku benar-benar tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi saat itu padaku?

_Flashback…_

Seperti hari-hari biasa aku menghabiskan waktu luangku untuk membaca buku dan kali ini tempat yang menjadi pilihanku adalah perpustakaan dengan alasan tempat tadi sangat sepi jarang ada yang berisik karena semua anak-anak yang ada di sini pasti fokus dengan kegiatan mereka membaca buku, jangan tanyakan anak-anak bagaimana yang suka mendatangi tempat seperti ini karena sudah pasti mereka tak akan jauh berbeda dengan diriku. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa aku memilih membaca buku di perpustakaan, itu semua karena aku tak mau mendengar teriakan para _yeoja_-_yeoja_ fans girl itu yang tentu saja teriakan mereka mempengaruhiku dan membuatku sedikit bersikap aneh. Dan jujur saja, aku sedikit tak nyaman menerima fakta keanehanku tadi.

Deg…

Tubuhku sedikit terlonjak kaget saat merasakan benda dingin menempel di pipi kananku, ada seseorang yang tengah menepelkan sebuah kaleng cola di pipiku dan orang itu tak lain adalah Choi Siwon _namja_ yang entah bagaimana bisa membuatku bertingkah aneh selama dua hari ini setelah kejadian di tangga waktu itu. Aku mengendus kesal seraya menatap _namja_ berwajah tampan yang berdiri dengan senyuman manisnya tadi di sampingku sebelum akhirnya aku kembali fokus pada buku bacaanku dan Siwon mengambil duduk di samping kananku. Kenapa _namja_ satu ini bisa berada di sini sih? Dan kenapa kehadirannya tanpa di barengi dengan teriakan histeris dari para fans girlnya itu?

"Jangan mendengus kesal begitu Kibum seolah-olah kau tak suka aku berada di dekatmu," Ucap Siwon yang masih memasang senyuman manis memabukannya tadi, "Ambillah, dan buang jauh-jauh wajah bad moodmu itu." Ucap Siwon lagi sambil menyerahkan sekaleng cola yang tadi ia tempelkan pada pipiku, aku meraih kaleng cola dari tangannya dengan sedikit ragu. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang salah dengan detak jantungku saat melihat senyuman manisnya yang tambah terlihat manis karena tambahan lesung pipi miliknya itu.

"Gomawo Siwon-ssi." Ucapku seraya membuka kaleng cola tadi dan menyesap isi di dalamnya dengan perlahan, rasanya tubuhku membeku saat Siwon terus menatapiku tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku aku pun kembali mengalihkan perhatianku pada buku sejarah yang sedangku baca.

"Kau suka belajar ya?" Tanya Siwon sambil menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja, aku mengaggukan kepalaku pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi, "Kenapa kau suka belajar? Bukankah itu suatu kebiasaan yang sangat membosankan?" Tanya Siwon lagi, aku tersenyum kecil seraya menatap kearahnya.

"Kau ini lucu sekali Siwon-ssi, tentu saja aku belajar agar aku pintar. Memang ada alasan yang lebih bagus dari itu?" tanyaku balik, ia mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah pintar Kibum? Kau ini kan sang juara pertama dalam setiap pelajaran bahkan itu terjadi sudah sejak kita berada di kelas satu dulu." Tanya Siwon lagi sambil melirikan matanya kearahku.

"Itu agar aku bisa mempertahankan kepintaranku." Jawabku santai, Siwon lagi-lagi menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

_End Flashback…_

Itu kejadian kedua kalinya aku bisa berdekatan dengan Siwon setelah kejadian di tangga dua hari sebelumnya dan itu juga pertama kalinya aku bisa mengobrol dengan anak lain di sekolahku terlebih lagi aku mengebrol dengan sang cassanova sekolah. Pantas saja dia banyak di sukai oleh orang lain, dia benar-benar bisa membuat suasana canggung berubah jadi menyenangkan. Buktinya saja aku yang terkenal pendiam ini bisa tertawa bahkan bercengkrama dengannya dalam suasana santai, benar-benar suatu keaneh untukku. Tapi untuk kali ini aku cukup menyukainya.

_Flashback…_

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, satu persatu murid-murid Blue Shappire Senior High School mulai menginggalkan gedung sekolah ini dan kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing begitu pula denganku. Setelah membereskan buku-bukuku aku pun langsung beranjak meninggalkan kelas, aku berjalan dengan santai keluar dari lingkungan sekolah menuju halte bus yang letaknya sekitar lima menit dari sekolahku berada. Aku tak seperti kebanyakan siswa di Blue Shipper Senior High Sechool yang pulang dan perginya mereka ke sekolah bisa diantar oleh supir pribadi mereka atau pun membawa kendaraan pribadi sendiri. Aku ini hanya anak seorang kepala polisi Seoul jadi kehidupanku tak bisa semewah anak-anak yang lain.

_Tin… Tin.. Tin…_

Suara klakson mobil tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku, aku berjalan semakin menjauhi jalanan tapi bunyi klakson tadi masih saja terdengar aku pun langsung melihat kearah sumber suara yang ternyata itu berasal dari sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah dan di dalam mobil tadi aku pun dapat melihat sosok Siwon yang tengah tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Dengan sedikit ragu akhirnya aku berjalan mendekati mobil Siwon yang terparkir di pinggir jalan itu.

"Annyeong Siwon-ssi." Sapaku ramah.

"Annyeong Kibum, kau mau pulang?" Tanya Siwon padaku, ku anggukan kepalaku pelan sebagai jawaban, "Masuklah, ku antar kau sampai rumahmu." Ucap Siwon lagi sambil membukakan pintu penumpang yang tepat di sampingnya.

"Aniyo, tak usah Siwon-ssi. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Balasku.

"Oh ayolah Kibum, jangan malu-malu begitu. Masuk saja, ku antar kau sampai rumah dengan selamat." Desaknya lagi, aku masih terlihat sedikit ragu tapi akhirnya aku pun menganggukan kepalaku pelan dan masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon tadi, setelahnya Siwon langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahku yang sudah terlebih dahulu ia tanyakan di mana alamatku tadi. Selama dalam perjalanan tak ada satu pun dari kami yang membuka suara hingga akhirnya keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan mobil sport merah ini hingga sampai di rumahku. Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depat bangunan rumah yang tak lain adalah tempat dimana aku tinggal bersama dengan kedua orang tuaku.

"Gomawo Siwon-ssi sudah mau mengantarkanku pulang." Ucapku pada Siwon sambil tersenyum manis pada _namja_ tampan tadi yang menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Panggil Siwon saja Kibum, rasanya sedikit aneh kau memanggilku dengan sebutan formal begitu. Dan kalau kau mau pun kau boleh memanggilku oppa seperti para _yeoja_-_yeoja_ di sekolah itu." Ucap Siwon sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bukan _yeoja_, aku ini _namja_ jadi aku tak akan memanggilmu oppa, tapi kalau Siwon aku tak masalah." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Itu terdengar lebih baik." Balas Siwon yang kini memberikan senyuman terbaiknya itu padaku membuat pipiku terasa sedikit merona dan perasaan aneh yang sudah kurasakan selama empat hari ini timbul kembali.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang. Apa kau mau mampir dulu?" tawarku, Siwon mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lain kali saja." Tolaknya halus, aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku masuk ya," Kataku canggung, Siwon menganggukan kepalanya. Aku langsung membuka pintu mobil Siwon tapi saat aku hendak keluar dari dalam mobilnya tadi Siwon langsung mencegahku, "Waeyo?" tanyaku pada Siwon, ia tampak sedang berpikir cukup keras.

"Hum… Apa kau punya acara hari minggu nanti?" Tanya Siwon padaku, aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran lalu mengelengkan kepalaku sebagai tanda jawaban kalau aku tidak memiliki acara apa pun nanti di hari minggu selain mendekam di kamarku dengan setumpuk buku-buku, "Aku mau mengajakmu kelauar, apa kau mau?" Tanya Siwon lagi, aku memandangnya dengan tatapan heran dan sedikit taget. Hei… dia baru saja mengajakku… kencan? Benarkah itu? oh ayolah jangan bercanda, "Bagaimana kau mau atau tidak?" Tanya Siwon lagi karena sejak tadi aku masih diam saja tak membalas perkataannya, aku masih berbikir kalian tahu itu? ini sangat menganehkan tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku menyukai ajakan itu.

"Ne, aku mau." Jawabku singkat sambil menganggukan kepalaku pelan.

"Bagus, ku jemput kau hari minggu nanti jam delapan pagi jadi bersiap-siaplah." Ucap Siwon yang kini tampak senang, aku tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanyaku pada Siwon.

"Nanti kau juga tahu," Jawabnya seolah-olah ia mau main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku, "Kau tenang saja, aku tak akan membawamu ke tempat yang aneh-aneh kok." Ucap Siwon lagi membuatku tertawa pelan.

"Awas saja kalau kau membawaku ke tempat yang tidak-tidak," Ucapku dengan nada mengancam yang di buat-buat, Siwon tertawa mendengar perkataanku itu, "Kalau begitu aku masuk sekarang ne." Kataku yang mendapat anggukan dari Siwon, aku pun segera keluar dari mobil sport tadi dan berjalan dengan cepat masuk ke dalam rumahku.

_End Flashback…_

Setelah kajadian itu perasaan aneh yang sering mampir di hatiku saat aku berdekatan dengan Siwon semakin menjadi-jadi, bahkan sering kali wajahku merona merah hanya karena melihatnya dari jarak jauh atau pun memikirkan dia saja. Awalnya aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku tapi lambat laun aku pun sadar dengan kondisiku sendiri, harus ku akui kalau aku sudah mulai terserang wabah yang namanya 'Cinta'. Tapi aku belum berani mengakui kalau aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Siwon, aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku sendiri dan aku pun sedikit takut salah mengartikan tindakannya yang dengan perlahan mendekatiku itu.

_Flashback…_

Empat hari yang lalu aku menyangupi ajakan keluar Siwon, dia benar-benar menjemputku jam delapan pagi. Awalnya aku bertanya-tanya kemana Siwon akan membawaku pergi hingga akhirnya aku pun tahu ternyata ia membawaku pergi ke taman bermain dan jadilah seharian itu kami mencoba semua wahana yang ada, tidak benar-benar semua sebenarnya, hingga tanpa terasa berjam-jam berlalu. Tepat jam lima sore Siwon mengantarkanku pulang ke rumah lagi. Dan kalau boleh jujur aku menyukai satu hari bermain, tertawa dan bersenang-senang dengannya. Karena kajadian seharian ini aku semakin yakin dengan perasaanku, aku menyukai Siwon walau pun kami baru delapan hari ini dekat. Aku benar-benar menyukai senyuman dengan lesung pipinya itu, suara lebutnya saat menyebut namaku dan gengaman tangannya di jemariku yang tentu saja mengirimkan gerata-getaran tersendiri bagi jantungku hingga akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku menyukainya atau lebih tepat jatuh hati pada dirinya, pada seorang Choi Siwon kapten tim basket di sekolahku yang di gandrungi banyak _namja_ berajah cantik dan juga para _yeoja_.

"Gomawo untuk satu hari ini, benar-benar menyenangkan." Ucapku pada Siwon yang sudah mengantarkanku pulang sampai rumah lagi.

"Aniya, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu Bummie karena kau mau menerima ajakan jalanku. Rasanya senang sekali," Balas Siwon, aku tersenyum manis padanya. Ya, sejak tadi aku dan Siwon mulai saling memanggil dengan nama khusus masing-masing, dia memanggilku dengan panggilan Bummie dan aku menanggilnya Wonnie. Ah, kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih aniya? "Bummie, apa kau punya teman untuk datang ke pesta yang di adakan oleh club berkebun di sekolah kita? Pesta barbeque di kebun sekolah dan juga pesta dansanya?" Tanya Siwon padaku, aku mengelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"Aniya tak ada, aku tak pernah datang ke acara itu sejak dua tahun yang lalu." Jawabku dan tampaknya Siwon sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturanku tadi.

"Wow, itu sangat mengejutkan sekali. Kau benar-benar tak datang ke pesta itu sejak kita kelas satu?" Tanya Siwon tak percaya, ku anggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban, "Hum… apa tahun ini kau mau pergi? Ah, maksudku… apa kau mau pergi bersamaku?" Tanya Siwon membuatku terdiam. Benarkah dia mengajakku pergi ke acara yang mengharuskan membawa pasangan itu? Kalau iya, itu sama saja artinya Siwon menginginkanku menjadi pasangannya nanti di acara itu. Wow, mimpi apa kau semalam Kim Kibum. Beruntungnya dirimu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan para fans girlnya? Pasti mereka akan berteriak kecewa dan memandangiku dengan tatapan tak suka hanya karena pangeran mereka datang bersamaku ke acara itu, "Kau mau kan Bummie?" Tanya Siwon memastikan lagi.

"Ne aku mau."Jawabku pelan sambil mengangukan kepalaku. Terlihat sekali Siwon begitu senang dengan jawabanku tadi.

"Hn… Bummie, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu," ucap Siwon yang entah perasaanku saja atau apa, kenapa suasana terasa sangat serius ya? "Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat dan sedikit menganehkan, tapi kau harus tahu ini." ucap Siwon mambuatku panasaran saja. Tapi sejujurnya aku sedikit takut dan dadaku berdetak dengan tak normal hanya karena aku menantikan kata-kata apa yang akan Siwon ucapkan padaku.

"Kau mau mengatakan apa Wonnie?" Tanyaku.

"Bummie, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu," Ucap Siwon membuat dadaku terasa berhenti berdetak, aku terdiam tak bisa berkata apa pun lagi. Benarkah? Benarkan barusan Siwon mengatakan dia menyukaiku? Oh demi apa pun aku bisa gila sekarang juga, kukira hanya aku saja yang menyukainya di sini, "Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu Kim Kibum dan… dan… mau kah kau menerima cintaku?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada sedikit pelan di bagian akhir tapi masih bisa ku dengar dengan jelas. Aku masih saja terdiam saking shocknya. Hei, ini pernyataan cinta pertama yang ku terima seumur hidupku jadi wajar bukan kalau aku jadi tambah aneh begini, "Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang Bummie. Aku akan menunggu, kau bisa menjawabnya nanti di acara pesta yang diadakan club berkebun di saat pesta dansanya di mulai," Jelas Siwon lagi, aku pun menganggukan kepalaku pelan, "Pikirkanlah baik-baik jawabannya nanti Bummie." Ucap Siwon sambil mengelus pipiku yang mulai menghangat dan merona merah.

"Ne, aku akan memikirkannya." Jawabku setelah terlepas dari keterdiamanku tadi. Aku tak akan memikirkan hal lain lagi, tentu saja aku akan menerima Siwon karena aku pun memiliki perasaan yang sama pada _namja_ tampan yang sudah mencuri hatiku dalam delapan hari kedekatan kami.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit membuat kesepaktan Bummie?" Tanya Siwon membuatku mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Kesepakatan bagaimana?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Begini, kalau kau menerimaku nanti kau teriakan kata 'Saranghae Choi Siwon' di depan semua anak-anak, tapi… kalau kau menolakku siram aku dengan segelas minuman yang tersedia di sana." Ucap Siwon masih membuatku sedikit bingung.

"Kenapa harus begitu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Tak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin sesuatu yang sedikit special saja. Kau mau kan?" Tanya Siwon lagi, akhirnya aku pun menyetujui keinginannya itu walau pun sejujurnya aku masih bingung kenapa aku harus melakukan itu semua? Tapi tak apalah, mungkin memang benar Siwon menginginkan sesuatu yang sedikit special, "Sudah mulai gelap, sebaiknya kau segera masuk sekarang juga. Titip salam untuk kedua orangtuamu ne." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya aku keluar dari dalam mobilnya tadi dan masuk ke dalam rumahku dengan hati berbunga-bunga dan tak berhenti tersenyum sampai-sampai Teukkie umma bertanya apa yang salah padaku.

_End Flashback…_

Kalian yang pernah mengenal cinta pasti tahu bagaimana gembiranya aku saat itu. _Namja_ yang mengenalkanmu dengan cinta, _namja_ yang membuatmu jadi aneh saat memikirkan dan berada di dekatnya, _namja_ yang ternyata membuatmu jatuh hati juga menaruh perasaan yang sama pada dirimu. Pasti kalian merasa sangat bahagia bukan kalau itu terjadi? Begitu juga denganku, aku sangat senang ketika Siwon mengutarakan cintanya, membalas perasaanku padanya. Dengan begitu bukan Cuma aku yang memiliki perasaan saja disini tapi Siwon pun memiliki perasaan itu pula. Aku benar-benar sangat bahagia saat itu, Siwon melambungkan hati dan perasaanku begitu tinggi dengan cintanya padaku tapi tak lama berselang dengan teganya Siwon menghempaskan perasaanku tadi, membuatnya hacur tanpa sisa lagi.

_Flashback…_

Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku datang ke pesta kebun yang di adakan oleh club berkebun di sekolahku padahal selama dua tahun kemarin aku tak pernah berniat datang ke acara ini. Ternyata acara ini benar-benar ramai, semua murid Blue Shappire Senior High School mulai dari kelas satu hingga kelas tiga ada di sini menikmati pesta ini. Aku tak menyesal datang ke mari bersama Siwon tapi satu yang tak aku suka, para fans girl Siwon yang terus menatapku dengan tatapan tak suka sejak tadi membuatku tak enak saja. Itu sebenarnya wajar saja sih karena aku datang ke pesta ini bersama Siwon dan bahkan sejak tadi Siwon terus berada di dekatku sambil mengobrol dengan teman-teman setim basketnya yang lain.

Tak lama berselang acara inti dari pesta ini pun segera berlangsung, pesta dansa yang di adakan di lapangan sekolahan yang suduh di sulap sedemikan rupa hingga tampak seperti tempat pesta yang begitu indah. Aku benar-benar merasa takjub dengan pesta yang selalu di adakan setiap tahun oleh club berkebun dan club dance ini, pesta yang bahkan tak pernah ku datangi selama dua tahu ini ternyaya begitu menyenangkan. Kau bisa berinteraksi dengan banyak orang di sini bahkan dengan anak-anak dari kelas lain yang bahkan jarang kami lakukan saat hari-hari sekolah biasa, di pesta ini hobae dan sunbae terlihat bisa berbaur satu sama lain tak seperti keadaan biasa di sekolah yang ku ketahui.

"Oke all, akhirnya kita sampai pada acara puncak pada pesta tahun ini yaitu pesta dansa, jadi bersiap-siap untuk bersenang-senang dengan pasanganmu guy," Ucap Kim Heechul salah satu anak berpengaruh dari kelas sebelah dan juga pengurus osis, dia benar-benar tipe _namja_ cantik yang pintar berbicara pantas saja dia bisa meraih posisi wakil di orsanisasi sekolah kami, "Tapi… sebelum pesta dansa ini di mulai ada salah satu dari kita yang sedikit… ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya," ucap Heechul sedikit terkekah pelan suasana pesta ini tiba-tiba saja jadi sunyi hanya suara Heechul saja yang terdengar di sini, "Oke all, inilah dia Kim Kibum dari kelas XII-I." Ucap Heechul menyebut nama dan kelasku, sontak semua mata langsung terarah padaku membuatku gugup dan terdiam di tempat. Heechul dengan perlahan berjalan kearahku dan memberikan mick yang ia pegang padaku, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Aku binggung, ini di luar rencanaku. Aku melirik sesaat pada Siwon, ia menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis padaku, haruskah aku mengatakan balasan dari pertanyaan cintanya di sini? Di depan semua murit? "Come on Kibum apa yang kau tunggu lagi?" Tanya Heechul yang masih menyodorkan micknya padaku, dengan ragu ku ambil mick tadi dari tangan Heechul, _namja_ berwajah cantik tadi juga menyuruhku berjalan ketengah-tengah lapangan, aku menurut saja tapi jujur saja aku merasa gugup, semua mata-mata itu menatap tajam padaku.

Aku terdiam cukup lama di tengah-tengah kerumunan seluruh siswa yang terus menatap dengan tak sabaran padaku, mungkin sudah lima menit aku berdiri diam dengan keadaan gugup seperti ini, anak-anak yang lain mulai tampak tak sabaran menunggu apa yang akan ku katakan nantinya di depan semua orang. Haruskah? Haruskah aku mengatakannya di sini? Di depan semua orang?

"…_aku hanya ingin sesuatu yang sedikit special saja." _Kalimat yang Siwon utarakan beberapa hari yang lalu kembali teringat olehku. Oh ayolah Kibum, Siwon menginginkan ini semua, dia menginginkan sesuatu yang special darimu jadi lakukan saja dan kau akan bersama dengannya, ucapku dalam hati pada diriku sendiri.

"Si-Siwon… _Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae_ Choi Siwon." Ucapku pelan sambil menundukan kepalaku tak berani membalas tatapan tajam dari anak-anak yang sejak tadi menatapku, suasana masih terlihat sepi sampai terdengar sebuah tepukan tangan yang semakin lama semakin banyak. Ku beranikan mengangkat kepalaku dan mencari dari masa salas tepukan tadi yang ternyata berasal dari barisan dimana Siwon berada tapi sayangnya itu bukan tepukan tangan dari Siwon melainkan tepukan tangan dari anak-anak setim basketnya. Aku menatap kearah Siwon tapi kenapa tatapannya itu terasa menyakitkan sekali tak seperti tatapan yang ia berikan padaku selama beberapa hari ini?

"Wow, tak kusangka kau bisa berhasil menakhlukannya Siwon bahkan dalam waktu yang relative singkat." Ucap Kangin yang kini menepuk bahu Siwon dan Siwon sendiri tengah memasang wajah kemenangannya dengan senyum licik di bibirnya. Kemana hilangnya senyuman manis itu? Kenapa Siwon terlihat berbeda? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit sekali?

"Sebenarnya aku malas mengaku ini Siwon, tapi kau memang hebat dan kau menang kawan. Ini cek yang ku janjikan," Ucap Donghae pada Siwon, sepertinya aku mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini. Siwon menjebakku, dia menjadikanku bahan taruhannya, dia tak benar-benar menyukaiku. Oh god, kenapa hal ini tak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya? Kau cuma di permainkan olehnya Kim Kibum, "Tak ku sangka kau bisa menakhlukan Si Culun berwajah cantik itu kurang dari dua minggu, bahkan ini baru hari kesembilan perjanjian kita di mulai." Sambung Donghae seraya menatap sinis padaku. Ku lihat ke sekelilingku, semua menatap jijik padaku. Perlahan mataku memanas dan setitik demi setitik air mata itu pun mulai membasahi wajahku kini. Kau, tega sekali Wonnie padahal aku sudah benar jatuh hati padamu tapi kau malah melukaiku begini.

Dengan mata berkaca-kacaku aku bisa melihat Siwon meraih beberapa cek dari teman-teman setimnya itu, mereka semua yang sudah membuat semua keadaan ini, mereka mempermainkanku, kau mempermainkan perasaan ku yang tulus padamu Wonnie. Setelah mengambil semua cek tadi dengan perlahan Siwon melangkah pergi dari tempat ini tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padaku. Dengan cepat ku kejar dia, aku membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan dengan semua permainan menyakitkannya ini.

"Wonnie tunggu!" Teriakku kencang tapi Siwon tak menghiraukanku, ia terus saja berjalan menuju parkiran mobil sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempat ini, tapi tak akan ku biarkan ia pergi sebelum aku mendapatkan penjelasan darinya. Ku percepat langlah kakiku untuk menyusulnya yang terus berjalan meninggalkanku bahkan sekarang aku sampai berlari-lari kecil mengejarnya, "Wonnie tunggu!" Ucapku lagi mencegahnya, akhirnya ia berhenti juga. Siwon membalikan tubuhnya, tampak sekali raut tak suka di wajahnya. Kemana? Kemana hilangnya tatapan hangat yang sering ia berikan padaku itu?

"Berhenti mengikutiku Kim Kibum dan berhenti memanggilku dengan nama menjijikan itu." Ucapnya dengan nada kasar dan sedikit bentakan, kenapa ia berubah begitu cepat ? Kemana perginya sosok seorang Choi Siwon yang ku kenal, dia bukan Siwonku dia cuma seorang _namja_brengsek yang sudah menghancurkan perasaanku.

"Wae? Waeyo? Permainan apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang kau buat Wonnie? Kenapa kau menyakitiku sejauh ini?" Tanyaku di tengah isakanku, air mata kembali menetes dari kedua manik-manik mataku yang mungkin kini tampak redup. Siwon mengenduk kesal seraya memasang senyum sininya padaku, aku bersumpah aku membenci senyumamnya itu.

"Tak ada yang perlu ku jelaskan padamu jadi menyingkir dari hadapnku sekarang juga, kau membuatku muak tahu." Ucap Siwon kasar.

"Kenapa kau begini Wonnie, bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Kenapa jadi begini?" Tanyaku lagi tampak sekali Siwon mulai kesal padaku, ia tertawa kencang dengan tawa melecehkannya itu.

"Kau saja yang bodoh Kim Kibum, dengan mudahnya kau percaya begitu saja dengan semua tipuan dan bujuk rayuku," Ucap Siwon sinis seraya menatapku tak suka, "Berkacalah, kau harus sadar siapa kau dan siapa aku. _Namja_ sepertiku tak mungkin bisa menyukai _namja_sepertimu Kibum kecuali kalau otak mereka sudah tak berguna lagi," Ucap Siwon dengan tawa sinisnya yang semakin mengoyak-ngoyak hatiku, "Sudahlah aku muak melihat wajah menjijikanmu itu, jangan pernah tampakkan lagi wajahmu padaku." Ucap Siwon lagi sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Wonnie." Ucapku mencegah ia pergi, ku raih lengannya tapi dengan cepat ia menagkis kasar tanganku tadi.

"SUDAHKU KATAKAN BUKAN, JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA MENJIJIKAN ITU." Bentak Siwon semakin menuatku terisak dan sedikit merasa takut melihat wajah marahnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Wonnie, tidakkah kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku seperti yang kau katakan beberapa hari yang lalu?" Tanyaku pada Siwon, perlahan aku berjalan mendekatinya berniat memeluk tubuhnya tapi dengan cepat ia mendorong dan menghempakan tubuhku ke lantai.

"Jangan pernah kau tunjukan wajahmu itu lagi di depanku, kau membuatku muak. tapi aku berterima kasih karena kebodohanmu itu aku memenangkan taruhan besar itu dengan mudah." Ucap Siwon dingin sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku yang masih terus terisak di sana dalam posisi yang tetap sama bahkan saat hujan mulai turun dengan tiba-tiba pun aku tak beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

_End Flashback_…

Kalian tahu rasa sakitnya saat itu? Ku jamin kalian tak akan pernah menginginkan berada di tempat yang sama denganku kalau kalian tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang ku rasakan saat itu. Setelah kejadian itu aku pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan berantakan, baju basah, mata sembab dan wajah yang tampak frustasi. Hatiku benar-benar hancur saat itu, semalaman aku mengurung diriku di dalam kamar tanpa menghiraukan kedua orangtuaku yang tampak sangat menghawatirkanku. Aku menangisi nasibku cintaku yang tragis selama berjam-jam sampai akhirnya aku berbuat nekat.

_Flashback_…

Aku tak ingat jam berapa saat ini yang jelas mentari tampak masih bersembunyi di beraduannya. Setelah berjam-jam menangsi akhirnya aku melakukan suatu hal aku akan membalas rasa sakit ini pada Siwon dengan hal yang jauh lebih menyakitkan lagi hingga di sinilah aku sekarang, di depan pintu sebuah apartement mewah yang pemiliknya tak lain adalah Siwon, _namja_yang sudah menghancurkan perasaanku, dengan sebuah senjata di tanganku, sebelum kemari aku sengaja mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar orangtuaku saat mereka tengah tertidur dan mencuri pistol milik Kangin appa yang ia simpan di dalam laci lemarinya.

Ku tekan bel apartement milik Siwon berkali-kali agar _namja_ itu terbangun dan segera membukakan pintu sialan ini dengan cepat. Ini kedua kalinya aku bertamu ke apartement Siwon selama beberapa hari aku mengenalnya. Tanpa menunggu lama akhirnya pintu pun terbuka hingga aku bisa melihat _namja_tampan ini yang hanya mengunakan sebuah celana panjang saja di tubuhnya dengan dada yang terekspos bebas, dia benar-benar tampak berantakan sekali. Siwon tampak terkejut melihat kedatanganku terlebih aku langsung mengacukkan pistol di tanganku tepat di kepalanya.

"Ki-Kibum apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada suar bergetar tampaknya ia mulai ketakutan padaku yang tampak seperti malaikat pencabutnya ini baginya.

"Yang ku lakukan? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya ku lakukan padamu setelah kau mempermainkanku tadi." Ucapku dingin dengan air mata yang kembali menetes, kau benar-benar lemah Kim Kibum. Aku berjalan mendekati Siwon yang terus melangkah mundur menjauhiku yang masih tetap mengacungkan pistolku padanya.

"Kibum jangan bermain-main dengan benda itu, kau tahu itu sangat berbahaya." Ucap Siwon yang tampak semakin ketakutan, kutatap ia dengan tatapan penuh luka.

"Bukankah benda ini sangat bagus Wonnie? Aku akan mengirimu ke surga dengan benda ini." Ucapku dingin pada _namja_yang terus berjalan mendur menjauhiku hingga akhirnya kami mulai masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kibum jangan bermain-main dengan beda itu." Ucapnya lagi.

"AKU TIDAK SEDANG BERMAIN-MAIN CHOI SIWON TAPI AKU SEDANG BERSENANG-SENANG DENGAN BENDA INI." Teriakku kencang hingga mengagetkan sesosok _yeoja_jalang yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang di samping tempat di mana aku dan Siwon kini berdiri.

"Kyyaa..." Teriak _yeoja_itu kaget saat melihat aku yang sedang mengacungkan pistol kearah Siwon.

Dor...

Satu tembakan kuarahkan pada _yeoja_ tadi yang tepat mengenai kepalanya hingga akhirnya ia tak akan bisa menyentuh apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku lagi. Siwon menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan apa yang ku lakukan dengan _yeoja_jalangnya tadi. Aku kembali menarahkan pistolku tepat di depan wajahnya dan memandang ia dengan tatapan dingin.

"A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan Kibum?" Tanya Siwon ketakutan.

"Menyingkirkan penganggu, kau hanya milikku Wonnie. MILIKKU." Teriakku kencang dan air mata ini kembali menetes dengan deras.

"Kau gila Kibum." Ucap Siwon.

"Ya, aku memang sudah gila Wonnie. Gila karena cinta dan permainan bodohmu itu. Tidakkah kau tahu, Aku sangat mencintaimu Wonnie?" Ucapku dalam isakan.

"Kibum ku mohon ini salah, kemari dan berikan senjata itu padaku." Pintanya sambil bergerak mendekatiku dengan perlahan, aku tetap diam dan masih terisak bahkan saat Siwon sudah berada satu langkah di depanku, depan perlahan ia mengengam tanganku yang sedang mengengam pistol tadi dan dengan perlahan pula ia menurunkan tanganku.

Dor...

Satu suara tembakan lagi terdengar, Ya aku yang melakukannya. Aku menembak Siwon tepat di jantungnya agar ia tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang ku rasakan. Siwon menatapku tak percaya sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya jauh ke dalam pelukanku dan merosot ke lantai. Aku menatap kearah tubuh Siwon, ia sudah tak bernyawa lagi, satu peluru yang bersarang di jantungnya pasti sudah membuatnya pergi ke surga. Ku jatuhkan pistol di tanganku dengan perlahan sebelum akhirnya aku pun manjatuhkan tubuhku ke lantai dan mulai terisak pelan lagi.

_End Flashback..._

Itulah yang telah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini aku bisa melihat tubuh tak bernyawa milik _namja_ yang kucintai terbaring kaku di depanku dengan dada berlubang dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Ku raih tubuhnya dan ku dekap tubuh itu dengan erat dan tak henti-henti meneriaki namanya dalam jeritan piluku. Menyesalkah aku? Tidak, aku tak merasakan penyesalan itu sedikit pun aku senang ia mati, mati di tanganku. Dia akan pergi ke surga dalam bayang-bayang rasa sakit hatiku. Aku tak menyesal kau tahu itu Wonnie? Aku tidak menyesal sama sekali karena aku mencintamu di setiap hembusan nafasku. _Saranghae youngwonhi_Choi Siwon.

Dor...

_o0o_ The End _o0o_

Panjang ff ini lebih dari 5000 word, jarang" Dean buat ff sepanjang ini. Ini ff Dean ikutin di lomba yg di adakan ma Kira's OrientalStore, tapi sayangnya ga menang. Seidaknya Dean cukup puas dg comment" d fb yg nyampe angka 100 lebih commentator n dean berharap di sini juga banyak yg bakal comment kr itu jgn lpa tingalin jejak kalian ne...

yg mw lebih dekatt dengan dean bisa follow twt dean - Choi_Dara atau add fb kedua dean - Dean Choi II (PP.a SiBum) kl perlu like juga page dean di fb - Bluedevil9293. gomawo... #deepbow


End file.
